In order to reduce the impact force applied to a passenger at a vehicle collision, generally, it is preferable to make a back face of a seat nearly perpendicular thereby receiving an impact by a back of the passenger.
However, when a youth, particularly, a newborn (child) is placed on a child car seat, an angle between a seat face and a back face of the seat is increased as much as possible so that the newborn can lie on its back in the seat because the neck of the newborn is not firm yet. Particularly, when the child weighing less than 10 kg is placed, the child car seat is held backward to a vehicle traveling direction and further, the newborn's body is fixed on the child car seat with a belt.
When an impact acts on the front part of a vehicle with the seat fixed in the above way, the newborn's shoulder is subjected to a concentrated load through a shoulder belt. In particular, there is a problem that the more the seat is reclined, in other words, the newborn is laid down, the more a load exerted to the newborn's shoulder is increased.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a child car seat which allows an impact acting on the newborn's body at a vehicle collision to be reduced while the child car seat is normally holding a newborn in a manner that it nearly lies on its back.